A Crown of Silver Upon His Head
by ZWTFmate
Summary: A decade after Thorin is put on the throne,Thranduil suggests a weary proposal; the marriage of the Princes to unite the two kingdoms. In an attempt to save his brother from a loveless marriage, Kili volunteers to take Fili's place, and finds himself in the strange company of the Elvish Prince. Meanwhile Fili tries his best to cope without his brother with the help of a friend.
1. WHERE FILI IS ENGAGED BUT THEN NOT

**AN:Hey so I had this really complicated AU idea that I talked about on Tumblr a while back and after much deliberation I've decided to put my big-girl panties on and just write it. Might be a bit wonky as I am using this as a launching point to get back into writing.**

** Also there will be the additional pairings of Bilbo/Thorin and Fili/Bofur, and I will mark what ship is where at the beginning of each chapter.**

**So, yup. Onwards!**

oOOOo

It took ten years to rebuild Erebor; three to clean the Dragon's mess, Five to rebuild what had been destroyed and add to what had been missing, and two to send word to the Blue Mountains and anywhere else to bring Dwarfs flocking into the kingdom. Eventually, however, the halls and homes were filled with life, some who once remembered the mountain, others who were coming home for the first time.

It took a year and a half of that decade for Thorin to recover from the wounds he received in the Battle of Five Armies. Wounds that, in hindsight, he probably should not have healed from at all. He was pierced through almost all his vital organs, and his consciousness was wear at best. He was given a fortnight to live. He took that night, however, and the night after, and after, and so on until he was fully coherent and showing signs of healing. Oin had watched over in wonder, shaking his head and muttering about crazy chance miracles.

Crazy Chance Miracles ran in the family, it seemed, for both Fili and Kili shared the same fate, and recovery, as their uncle. It was said that when their bodies reached the Medical Tent, they had already been deemed Dead Upon Arrival. Their bodies were laid next to each other, to be dressed for funeral at a later time. Suddenly, as if being thrust back into his body, Fili gave a violent shudder and began to breathe. Mere seconds later Kili followed suit, never to be without his brother, even in death.

They never fully healed, however; Thorin would forever have a noticeable limp, Fili would never hear or see clearly out of his right side, and Kili's digestion and appetite was drastically deterred form a spear through his gut. Still, they were alive, and Thorin was properly crowned King Under the Mountain, a title he had been waiting a decade to finally claim, and he swore on his life that he would do whatever was best for his kingdom, and his people.

He wouldn't find until later what that would actually cost him.

oOoOo

There was a room built to the side of the Great Hall for private meetings. It was bare sans a large long wood table and rows of chairs. These chairs for the moment were empty except for Thorin, who sat at the head of the table facing the door. He had a pensive slant to his brow, painting his person with the crown atop his head and somber eyes all the King that he was. He stared sightlessly at the roll of parchment flattened in front of him. Behind his chair he could hear Balin pacing, quietly and slowly, but with an anxiousness he felt in his own core.

The Heavy door of the room creaked open, and Thorin glanced up to watch Fili enter.

"You wished to see me, Uncle?" He said, closing the door behind him. The youth glanced between the other dwarfs with either mild curiosity or concern.

Thorin nodded, motioning the younger dwarf closer. He waited until Fili was sitting in the seat next to his, then folded his hands on the table. He took a long, hard look at his nephew. the ten years had done very little to change Fili much; His hair was longer, beard a little bit thicker, and waist just a tad fuller from regular square meals for the first time in a long while. But there was something more, something almost undetectable, if you didn't know where to look. There was a maturity that had settled itself in Fili, from surviving battles and helping oversee the kingdom's renewal alongside his uncle. Thorin felt a warm, affectionate pride at this development. He knew that, when the day arrived, Fili would be more than fit to rule, and would do him proud. This line of thinking brought him back to the matter at hand, and Thorin took a slow breath.

"Fili, you are the heir to the throne." He began. Fili shifted, but remained silent. "As such, you have a responsibility to be in pursuit of one thing: the good of the Kingdom. Even if it means doing some things you would prefer not to."

Thorin picked up the paper and handed it to Fili, who took it with increasing confusion. "I have received this letter from the King of Mirkwood. He has requested an alliance of our Kingdoms, through the conjugality of our successors..."

Fili read the letter, and Thorin watched the blood rush from his face. "Conjugality?..."

"Marriage, Laddie." Balin stepped in, placing a sympathetic hand on Fili's shoulder. "Between the Prince of Mirkwood and the Prince of Erebor."

Fili glanced up at Balin, then at his uncle, the letter, and Balin again. "And we... You are accepting this."

It wasn't a question so much as a statement, maybe even an accusation. "We have very little leverage on this issue." Balin said gently. "The relations between dwarfs and elves are... shaky at the moment. This may be a way to keep an ally and avoid an enemy."

"Do you truly believe Mirkwood would attack us if we refused?" Fili asked, incredulous.

"We do not know what Thranduil will do, and we are not willing to take that chance." Thorin said. "We do not know the extent of his determination nor what the implications-"

"We know exactly what the implications are!" Fili interrupted, suddenly standing. "Uncle, you must know what his intentions with this union are-"

"Of course I do!" Thorin snapped. He knew what the Elvish King wanted. When reclaiming Erebor after the Battle, Men, Dwarfs and Elves came to an agreement. Erebor would give a small fraction of the treasure to each race, in assurance of peace and as gratitude toward their help in defending the Mountain. While Bard seemed content with the arrangement and the amount (enough to build Lake Town twice over), Thranduil had voiced against it, saying the share was not near enough. But both parties went against him, and he was forced to accept. Clearly, this new proposal was a clever maneuver to assert himself vicariously through his son. A union of this magnitude would be connecting and melding the attributes of both kingdoms; including the wealth of Erebor.

Thorin knew, of course he knew, but he was not a fool. He could see no way around this without bloodshed on both sides, and he had about enough of that to last him the rest of his life. Thorin heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry you are forced into this situation with no say, but as the Prince and Heir, it is your obligation and your duty to make sacrifices for the good of your kingdom."

For a long while, Fili remained silent. The grip on the letter in his fist was iron-tight, and his eyes were fixed on the wall opposite him. Slowly, his gaze moved to the table, then to the door...

oOo

Kili leaned on the wood on the opposite side of the door, head swimming from the information he had eavesdropped on. He knew very little of what was going on between Mirkwood and Erebor, (less mandatory for the second Prince, though Thorin tried to include him in some discussions), but he knew well enough that the relationship was on a very thin thread, ready at any moment to break and cause a dispute that could be hazardous to the newly thriving kingdom. He knew what kind of gain Erebor could get from the agreement, and what kind of loss.

Mostly, though, he knew Fili. He knew that though his brother _had _grown some, he was not ready for decisions like the kind Uncle was putting on him. Fili, for all his flirtations and endeavors, had not been seriously considering settling down anytime soon, and had expressed a certain amount of anxiety on the issue. So to have him thrust into a marriage, to an _elf_ no less...

Kili took a deep breath. No, he was getting ahead of himself. Of course they will think of something to keep Fili from this marriage. Maybe Balin can find a legal document that had a loophole, or Thorin could try and negotiate an alternative. They had to. There was no other way. Fili just had to put his foot down, which Kili was certain he would. The brother he knew would never accept such a submission; it would be like a defeat in his eyes. Settled in his own reassurance, Kili turned once more and pressed his face against the small hole he and Fili fashioned themselves when the door was put up.

Inside it was still quiet. Fili was staring in his direction, and Kili willed his thoughts to his brother. _Go, Fili. Tell them you won't. Demand a different way. Show them you don't back down._

He could see Fili straighten slightly, mouth setting into a determined line as he turned to their uncle. Thorin, having sat patiently for a reaction, looked up at his nephew expectantly.

"Uncle, I have thought hard about it, and I need you to know that I don't like it, not a bit. Thranduil could be a strong ally, but I think this is a low and dirty trick and I would prefer not to take any part of it."

_Yes_, Kili thought, grinning slightly. He held his breath, not wanting to miss his brother lay down the law.

"...However," Fili continued, looking down at the table instead of Thorin. "If you really, truly think that this is for the good of the kingdom..." Fili put both hands stiffly to his sides, and held his head high. "As your Prince I shall honor your wishes, and will accept this proposal without complaint."

Kili paused, grin slipping away. What? No, that wasn't supposed to be how it played out. Fili wasn't just supposed to bow down to such ridiculous commands. Fili was the defiant one, the one that spoke his mind, and Kili admired that in his brother. How could he now just accept such a fate, especially one as taxing as this would be on Fili.

Thorin had stood at this point, and Balin was saying something encouraging to Fili, but Kili couldn't hear it over the panic that had resurfaced in his heart. His eyes were locked on his brother. Fili was now staring back at the table, and Kili could tell just the slump of his shoulders and his brother's fine profile dipped low toward his chest. Seeing of his brother like that broke something in Kili. He hated seeing Fili defeated and low and lost, especially if Kili was helpless to do anything about it. But there _must_ be something he could do. Something. Anything! He couldn't just let Fili throw his chance of happiness away just to appease their uncle and his crafty allies. He wouldn't. Suddenly, before he could think it through, Kili was shoving the door open and bursting inside.

"WAIT!"

Three heads snapped to Kili, all with a different version of surprised; Balin looking completely baffled, and Fili with a look filled with as much concern as surprise. Kili ignored both of them, and went straight to Thorin, who was watching him wearily.

"Uncle," Kili said, dead determination set in his face. "Let me take Fili's place. I will marry the elf Prince."

There was a longer, thicker silence than any that came before. Kili could feel the stares of the two other dwarfs on the back of his head, bit he kept his eyes fixed on Thorin, who looked back with an unreadable expression.

Then, all voices started at once.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND-"

"Lad, I don't think you know what you're talking about-"

"This is none of your concern, Kili-"

"-YOU CAN'T JUST THROW YOURSELF INTO THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-"

"I do understand!" Kili cried over the other dwarfs, then turned to Thorin again. "Uncle, hear me out. Thranduil is using this union as a cover to take part of the treasure which is to be Fili's inheritance, correct?"

Thorin gave him a look of contemplation. "That is a serious possibility, yes."

Kili nodded, and turned to his brother. "Does the letter specifically say you, or does it just say Prince of Erebor?"

Fili continued to look at Kili like he had just asked if he could shave his beard and cut his hair. Nevertheless, he lifted the parchment and opened it again, reading through the contents.

"...It just states a marriage of the Royals, then speaks of Thranduil's son and Uncle's nephew, meaning me."

"But it doesn't SAY you. Uncle has two nephews." Kili said, "And I am a Prince of Erebor, so we would be following the agreement, and this way whatever Thranduil is thinking of doing will be prevented."

Thorin was silent, mulling over his younger nephew. The logic was sound, and this route would be far more beneficial to the kingdom. Plus, the prospect of pulling the wool over the Elven King's eyes... "What say you to this, Balin?"

The older dwarf seemed to be giving Kili a fair bit of thought as well. "It could work... Thranduil would not speak against it, as it was his idea in the first place. I think Kili has stumbled across the perfect solution!" Balin smiled brightly, if a bit falsely, and Kili did his best to smile back.

"...Very Well." Thorin said, quiet but resolved. "I will send word to Mirkwood; the marriage will commence, and Thranduil will get his Union." There was a hint of amusement in the end of his sentence, and Kili couldn't help but grin in earnest now. He felt strong at that moment, proud that he could not only save his brother from a fate he would be miserable in, but also aid the kingdom he had grown to admire and love.

That is, until a rough hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and bodily pulled him out of the room.

oOo

Fili dragged his brother out of the Conference Room without a final word to his Uncle and Balin. He continued in a blind rage down the large Hall, barely aware that Kili was all but dragging behind him. Other occupants stepped put of the way, lest they be trampled under the determined fury of their young prince and terrified younger prince, and Fili paid them no mind if he bumped into one or ignored a particular brave patron who would ask what on earth the matter was. Fili continued his brigade silently until he found his way to his bedroom, wrenching the door open and shoving Kili inside. Kili stumbled slightly, landing half-way on the bed with a bewildered look on his face.

Fili slammed the door shut and rounded on his brother. "What in Durin's Name was that back there?"

Kili opened his mouth, but shut it again and looked away from his brother.

"Oh, _now _we're silent?" Fili glared, anger bubbling up his throat. "Not when Uncle and Balin are about though, right Kili? Not when they are addressing a serious matter _that had nothing to do with you_? Not when there's a chance to prove how incredibly stupid you are sometimes? Do you ever _think_ before opening your mouth? What part of your brain thought that anything you just did was a good idea?!"

Kili continued to stare at the floor, but started to mutter,"I was trying to help-"

"HELP BY NOT BEING AN IDIOT!" Fili's roar drowned out whatever else Kili had to say, and he fell silent again as Fili charged on. "Have you thought of the repercussions? Have you thought of what you have just put yourself into? You are _engaged _now, Kili. _Engaged_! An engagement that was not even meant for you! You are not the Heir, you are not King! This was not your burden to bear-"

"I was trying to save you!" Kili cried, and it stopped Fili's rant in its tracks. Kili's gaze is now on his brother, and it's hard on the surface, but Fili could see under the facade.

"Save me." Fili repeated.

"I know you, Fili. I know that commitment, especially when it comes to the romantic kind... It makes you uneasy." Kili elaborated softly. Fili stiffened a bit, making Kili speak even softer."You've only been able to connect to Mother and Uncle and I, since Father-"

"Don't." Fili warned, and Kili nodded.

"-Anyway, for you to suddenly marry a complete stranger, someone you could have once considered an enemy, that would eat you alive. I can't stand to ever see you like that." Kili was giving him that look that he had when he wore all his emotions on his face. It damn near broke his heart.

Fili cussed quietly, slumping onto the bed and rubbing his face. A short paused, hands over his eyes, then glanced up at Kili. "So all that 'Prevent Thranduil and Save The Kingdom' was complete rubbish then?"

"...A bit, yeah." Kili flashed a grin and sat next to his brother. Fili chuckled, shaking his head and sobering again.

"But what about you?" He turned to face Kili with a look of concern. "You are now supposed to marry this Prince. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Kili thought this over a moment. "...No, probably not. But it's what I have to do now. To protect Erebor... and to protect you."

Fili snorted and punched Kili in the shoulder. "The older brother's supposed to protect the younger brother, Stupid."

Kili rubbed his shoulder, but continued grinning broadly. "Not much help though, a protective older brother, when the younger brother's taller than him..."

Fili launched himself forward, catching a now laughing Kili at the waist and toppling him farther onto the mattress. They wrestled about, laughing and joking, and forgot the debacle they now found themselves in, forgot the fact that one was to be a king, one was to be married off. They were simply two brothers enjoying each other, the world miles away.

For the moment, anyway.

oOOOo

**R&R please**


	2. IN WHICH BILBO COMES AND NOBODY'S HAPPY

**AN: Warning: Primarily Thorin/Bilbo, and no Legolas yet. But soon!**

**oOOOo**

Thorin sat upon his throne and stared at the air between himself and the entryway of the Throne Room. There was nobody there with him, and the silence clung to his mind like a web.

Another letter had arrived from Mirkwood that morning. Thranduil had expressed his... joy at the acceptance of matrimony. Whether he was deterred by the change of the participant had yet to be seen. Thorin was never the best at figuring elves out, and it wasn't hard for him to imagine the Mirkwood King to be devising a new way to work around the new arrangement.

Almost to prove Thorin's point, Thranduil threw in a new detail; since Kili is not the heir of Erebor, he is to live in Mirkwood, among the elves, as opposed to the original plan of Thranduil's son coming and staying in Erebor with Fili. It made sense, but it left Thorin on edge. Not having his nephew in the home they fought for bothered him deeply. Having him in the company of only elves indefinitely on top of that left a foul taste in his mouth and a stone in his stomach. But there was no way around it; Thorin knew he was treading on thin ice as it was. He had told Kili, and the poor boy looked as if he were going to be sick. Still, he managed a nod at his uncle and left, presumably to find his brother. Thorin couldn't blame him; if he had had half of the connection that Fili and Kili shared with his own brother, he would spend as much time as possible together. Thorin couldn't even begin to fathom what they will do when they are separated...

The sound of horns outside his gate snapped him back to reality. It was a very particular sound, meaning only one thing to Thorin: the entering of a visitor. For a few seconds, Thorin's heart was light again. He stood and descended down the steps (two at a time, though Thorin would deny it) and made his way quickly out of his palace. Ahead of him, the entry-way to the Mountain gaped like a mouth, and in the center two beings, one much smaller than the other, were walking toward him.

Thorin said nothing, but the corners of his mouth raised as he sped up a fraction. As he drew near, the forms took more shape- the brim of a large gray hat and a long white beard and glittering eyes under bushy eyebrows- but Thorin didn't take much notice to Gandalf in favor of the fellow next to the wizard.

Bilbo had changed since the events of years ago; his hair had begun to gray at the temples and he was slightly thicker around the middle, and maybe his clothes were even finer than before. But he was still the hobbit remembered by the king in the ways that were important. Such as Bilbo's smile, which was upon his face when Thorin approached them.

"Master Baggins." Thorin greeted. He repressed the impulse to gather Bilbo up and clasp him to his chest, keeping in mind that they were in public. Instead he grasped the hobbit's shoulder tight, noting the shift of soft muscle under the traveling coat. "Your journey has treated you well, I hope."

"Yes, quite." Bilbo sounded a touch breathless, whether from the walk up the mountain-path or because of something the King was inflicting upon him was uncertain. Thorin had hopes, though. "Though there was a bit of an issue going from Hobbiton..."

"Whether I knew or not if your nephew was in my bag is not my responsibility." Gandalf gave an indignant sniff, then bowed his head toward Thorin. "Your Highness."

"Gandalf." Thorin replied a bit on the curt side. He would have told Gandalf that the use of his title was unnecessary, but at this point he figured out that the wizard said with just as much amusement as respect, and he didn't feel like dignifying the jab with comment.

They began to move toward the castle, and Thorin didn't take his hand off Bilbo's shoulder. He needed it there, anchoring the Hobbit next to him where Thorin felt he should always be. It had been a good year and a half since Bilbo's last visit and for Thorin, that had been somewhere between manageable and excruciating. Bilbo's visits were far and in between, nearly always unannounced (Thorin felt that that had something to do with the Wizard...) and Thorin could never, even in the most modest of fashions, keep his hands to himself; he touched the hobbit as if to validate to himself that yes, Bilbo is there, and this is not just another disappointing dream.

`His eyes strayed back to Bilbo's face as the hobbit babbled happily about life back in the Shire and he took in the new details as well the old; a new wrinkle there, a faint scar there, the looks of dark circles under eyes that never quite went away. Those eyes locked onto Thorin's, and the emotion in them made the king's breath hitch. It appeared he was not alone in his desperation. They reached the threshold of the Great Hall when Thorin found that his hand had drifted from Bilbo's shoulder to his lower back. Bilbo flashed him that look again, and Thorin had half a mind to show the hobbit to his chambers now. It had been a long trip, after all, and Thorin was certain that anyone would need... rest, especially someone so small and soft and-

"Thorin," Gandalf said, interrupting the dwarf's train of thought. Thorin looked up at the wizard, whom he had all but forgotten about, and saw a storm raging in the grey eyes. "I have heard of what has happened to Kili."

Thorin's mouth thinned to a firm line at the reminder. He glanced at Bilbo and internally sighed. It seemed their reunion would have to wait. There were more pressing issues at hand.

oOo

Gandalf's expression grew darker as Thorin recounted the events of the last month. They sit in the same room Kili had announced his fate, and Thorin pulls out the latest letter, handing it to Gandalf. He read it over, making a thoughtful noise. "Yes." The wizard said as he finished, "Most troubling?"

"Do you think Thranduil is up to something?" Thorin asked.

"It is certainly possible, though I would not be able to venture a guess as to what."

"...Is there," Thorin started, slowly. "Anything you can do?"

Gandalf's head snapped to the king, eyes turning to slits. "What exactly would you have me do, Thorin?"

Thorin bristled. "You are a wizard. You must be able to do something!"

"Anybody can do something, not just a Wizard. But whether it is the _right_ thing is a different matter, King Dwarf."

Thorin growled, standing to advance on the man. He felt a small hand on his arm stopping him, and glares at Bilbo. Bilbo doesn't even flinch at the look anymore, and Thorin isn't sure if that's more infuriating or endearing.

"There's no point in getting angry, or provoking anger." Bilbo gave Gandalf a sharp glance. "All we can do is make the best of the situation."

"As always, the hobbit speaks reason." Gandalf smiles, if only slightly, and Thorin lowers back into his seat. He rubbed a hand over his face, and he's more than grateful that Bilbo hadn't taken his hand away.

"So that's it then? Kili is to go to Mirkwood?" Thorin muttered. He suddenly felt exhausted, like the gravity of the matter just now hit him. "There's nothing else that can be done?"

"...Well, you could still refuse and have the threat of war upon you."

Bilbo again managed to catch Thorin before he charged at Gandalf. "Alright, I think we're all a bit tired and upset. I think it's best of we retire for the night." Bilbo glanced at Thorin with purpose, and Thorin is reminded of when the hobbit first arrived to the mountain. He's up in a minute, though he did his best to compose himself (which, if the look the other two were giving him, didn't work).

"I agree with Master Baggins." Thorin's hand was on Bilbo's shoulder in an instant. "If you do not mind, Gandalf, I shall see him to his quarters now."

"Not at all." Gandalf replied mildly, though there was that irritating twinkle in the wizard's eye that indicated that he knew far more than he should have. Thorin scowled, but bowed his head then guided the hobbit out to the hall.

They continued down the corridors, and though Thorin still lead, he didn't really need to; they both knew these halls and the way by heart at this point. Numerous visits and barely contained need established that. There was a specific room for Bilbo when he came to Erebor. It was across from Thorin's chambers, and Bilbo put his things in there and claimed to depart to at night. But only those who knew very very little about the Royal Family thought this was the case. Thorin barely glanced at the door before opening to his own room and ushering Bilbo inside.

He barely had the door closed before the hobbit was on him, mouth pressing fervently on his. Thorin moved almost on instinct, clutching handfuls of cloth as he dragged Bilbo closer and angling his head for better access.

Bilbo pulled back, gasping and wild-eyed. "Goodness, I missed you." A small hand grasped Thorin's tunic and he was tugged toward the bed. Bilbo crawled back onto the mattress and pulled Thorin on top of him to resume the fervent kissing. The moves were comfortable yet still desperate, a decade of on-and-off interaction forming a consistence that Thorin somehow enjoyed while still being frustrated. The feeling passed for the moment when Bilbo nipped his throat and worked the top of layer of clothing off.

"Confound dwarfs and their layers..." Bilbo was muttering, now working on the complicated buckles and laces of Thorin's trousers. Thorin watched, amusement ebbing the lust just enough to let his mind slip parts of the day back into his attention.

He didn't realize how long he had been thinking until there was a tug on one of his braid.

"Glad to have your attention again." Bilbo remarked when the king looked back down. Comparably slender arms made their way around his neck and the hobbit leaned up to leave quick pecks over Thorin's throat. "What's in your mind, my king?"

Thorin shivered at the title, pulling the halfling closer. "Should it not be obvious?"

Bilbo let out a groan against the scruff on the dwarf's jaw, though it was less aroused and more irritated. "Could we perhaps talk about your inner turmoil _after_ you take me in a timely fashion? As much as I'd like to help, I've been holding back for over a year and I'm afraid if we do not continue now I will burn from the inside out and you will have nothing but a pile of burglar-ash in your bed, which I'm certain would be the devil to try and wash out."

Thorin grunted with equal parts charmed and apologetic before he tipped his head and caught Bilbo in a smoldering kiss that had the smaller male humming delightfully. He tried his best to keep his focus on the moment, he truly did, but Thorin was nothing if not tenebrific.

"...Do you think I made the right decision?" Thorin asked, ignoring the muttered _Oh for the love of Mahal _under him. "I see no other outcome but war if we refused, but I want to do right by both Kili and my people. Was there something else I should have done, or should I have fought harder? Have I been unwise?"

Thorin looked at Bilbo beseechingly, and Bilbo was watching him without the annoyed expression he wore before. It was far and in between when Thorin opened up to anyone, and they both knew that even though Bilbo had won his place in Thorin's trust, it was still very difficult for the King to allow his guard down. Large green eyes scanned over Thorin's face for a moment more before Bilbo sighed and sat up slightly.

"Thorin, for the duration of time I have known you, you have been highlighted by a handful of unwise decisions." Bilbo placed both hands on each side of the dwarf''s face and smiled fondly. "But this isn't one of them. You are avoiding unnecessary problems, and anyone can see you want what is best for everyone. Kili is a strong, grown lad; he knew what he was doing...probably." The corner of Thorin's mouth quirked at that. "At any rate, He is now proving responsible and honorable because knows the value of protecting both his kingdom and his family, traits I think he got from his uncle." Thorin could hear the pride that mirrored his own in Bilbo's voice; his nephews had grown quick and deep in Bilbo's heart, and it brought comfort to Thorin just to think on it. "You are all doing your best in a rather bleak situation, and no one should ask for more, not even yourself. And you never know, something good may come out of this mess." Bilbo gave him a reassuring smile. "Alright?"

Thorin ducked his head, hiding his fond smile in the curtain of his hair. If he wasn't sure he loved the little creature before this moment, he could never question it again. "What would I ever do without you, Halfling?"

"Fester in frustration, I should think." Bilbo sniffed, tugging on Thorin's braid again until the dwarf glanced up at him. "Now that that's been taken care of, will you remove those blasted things you call clothes and ravage me like a proper dwarf?"

oOo

Thorin awoke some time later to a loud, insistent and rather irritating banging. He cracked one eye opened, glancing about for a moment to get his bearings. He was in his bed, with his (somehow still sleeping) Hobbit and the sound was coming from the other side of his door. He untangled himself from Bilbo with reluctance and dressed haphazardly, then trudged to the other side of the chamber. He wrenched the the door open with a prepared curse at whomever was stupid enough to wake him from such a peaceful slumber. But whatever he had to say was drowned out by the all but roar that burst as soon as he was visible to the intruder.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY SON?!"

Thorin winced at the volume, still trying to fully regain consciousness. He slumped slightly as he finally grasped who was yelling at him. "Good Evening, Dis..."

"Don't you 'Good evening' me!" The usually lovely face of Thorin's sister was twisted in a blind rage, eyes almost as icy as Thorin's boring into him. "What in the name of Our Father do you think you are doing sending my son away?"

Thorin said nothing at first, glancing behind into the room. Bilbo continued to sleep curled in the blankets. Thorin stepped into the hall and closed the door quietly. No point in having both he and the hobbit subject to Dis' wrath.

"Dis." He turned to look at his irate sister. "You already knew what was happening. Kili has been betrothed for some time now-"

"Yes, but I expected you to find a way out for him at this point! Now not only is he to marry some strange bark-eater-" Thorin held back a smirk at the name, "-He has to leave us to do it! How could you have let this happen? He's LEAVING us, Thorin! We don't know when, if ever, we'll see him again!"

"... Well I'm fairly certain we'd see him at the wedding-"

"Don't play cute with me, Thorin." Dis all but seethed, and Thorin had to bite his tongue to keep himself in check. Dis had always been easy to rile up, even as a child, and it was one of those pleasures in life that an older brother could hardly resist. Though it had been dampened when he was reminded how that temper was another thing both siblings shared. Thorin took in a deep breath and put on his best "Politician" face.

"It's for the best of everyone, Dis. A marriage of royalty is a good way to advance diplomatic affairs between us and Mirkwood-"

"Then YOU marry him!" Dis cried, causing Thorin's mouth to twist at the mere prospect. Dis wasn't looking at him, though, but at the door behind him. "Or are you too busy advancing diplomatic affairs with the Shire?"

"Dis." Thorin said, warning very evident in his tone. He stepped closer to his sister and placed a hand on her arm. "There is nothing else to be done."

"No." She scowled, pulling her arm free. She stood tall, but her voice began to waiver and quicken. "There must be something. There has to be. I will not lose either of my sons again, Thorin. You took them away before and I almost didn't get them back. By the Valor's Grace they're with us, and now you want to separate them from not me but each other? How can you just accept this, Thorin?" Dis voice was growing more frantic with each word, her eyes searching out her brother in desperate anger. "How can you stand by and watch them take Kili away from his family? From his _home_? He doesn't belong there with the likes of- of _them_! What about Fili? What's he to do without his brother? They're being ripped apart, Thorin, and you are letting it happen!-"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Thorin snapped, grabbing his sister tight. "Do you think I _want_ this to happen? I had no intention to ever lose my nephews, Dis, either of them! I hate this as much as you!" He sighed, looking hard at his now silent sister. "But there is nothing we can do. We have thought of everything, Dis, we have, but some things... Some things are beyond our control." He felt his heart drop even as he said it. He hated not being able to control of any situation, hated that he could not, for all his power and authority, save one of the people closest to him. It was like he was young again, probably only a few years older than Fili, and he was suddenly thrust from his home into a world he wasn't prepared for, into the the world of People who knew nothing of him or his culture and was expected to take it like the Prince he was.

Dis stared at Thorin, watched the memories where they must be playing out in his face; he could never really hide anything from Dis, just as she couldn't hide from him. It was always something they had, not as strong as Fili and Kili, but there, tying them together in a way most didn't really understand. They stood in silent revery for a moment, then Dis deflated, sagging slightly into Thorin's hold. Her eyes were downcast and even though she didn't cry, her voice was very soft."He's just a boy..."

"I know." Thorin answered, pulling his sister closer into an embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder, and his mind flashed to a similar moment, years ago, when they said something similar about someone who Kili reminded them both of. Thorin sighed again, deep and somber."I know."

oOOOo

**R&R please**


End file.
